The Karofsky Journals
by Chxnce
Summary: Delving into the mind of Karofsky, via his journal entries. Some surprising, some sad, all crazy.
1. January 17th

**Some of these will be extremely short and others will be longer. A few later on may contain some smut/smut-like qualities. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday**

**January 17th, 2011**

There's this thing that Puck always does when he's thinking about something. He raises his right eyebrow in just that way and smirks in that same way. I don't know why I think it's so fucking cute, but the dude's got it going on…in more ways than one. The locker room; fuck that was terrible. He always walked around like the cock of the walk and I'd have to think about Santana to keep myself from getting hard. Something about that arrogant smirk, the way he knew what he did to people…it was just too much to handle. Some days I'd have to stay late after everyone left and jack off just to keep from getting stares in the hallways.

Forget Kurt, the bitchy fucker. He's nothing to me…never has been and never will be. The kiss in the locker room was utter shit. Biggest mistake of my life. Should've just punched his fancy face in instead. But either way, I'm fucking glad he's gone.

And that Blaine bastard is on my shit list forever too. Who the fuck he think he is trying to come to my school on my turf and try to out me to the whole student body? Fucking prick.

Whatever. Everyone sucks.

**Tuesday**

**January 18th, 2011**

It fucking happened again. I swear the next time I see Puck flaunting it in front of me, I'm gonna rip his dick off and shove it down his throat. He thinks he's so fucking cool because he can sing and prance around and still manage to be the top dog at the school. Well you know what? Fuck him.

And Hudson, god, he's fucking stupid. He's dumber than a sack of rocks. Try to tell me how to run my life when he can't even run his own.


	2. January 20th

**Thursday,**  
**January 20th, 2011**

Finn tried to get me to go apologize to the fairy for running him out of the school. I'm not gonna apologize to anyone for anything. Especially not him. 'Sides, not like I wasn't doing him a favor. Now he has that fucking hobbit of a boyfriend and now they can go torture others with their fagginess. I'm gay but fucking hell…that kid is so gay it almost hurts me to be lumped in the same category as him. He's a fucking walking stereotype…it's fags like him that give other gays a bad name.

And now my mom wants me to get a part time job after school so I'll quit being "such a little shit". Whatever. I applied at Home Depot…something manly, y'know? Gotta keep up my image. Plus the discount will come in handy on all the random shit I always end up buying anyway. Still not totally understanding how I ended up with a fucking nail gun... Oh shit, yeah I do. When I nailed Hummel's furniture to his room. Hahahahaha fucking funny.

**Friday,**  
**January 21st, 2011**

I'm kinda freaking the fuck out right about now. Someone knows.


	3. January 24th

**I decided this story was a lot harder to tell just through journal entries, so I had to add some real fic to it. Hopefully you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Monday slowly rolled around and Dave made his way through the crowded halls to his locker. He was determined to not let someone get to him; he was one of the top dogs at the school after all. Azimio passed him in the hall, slapping him a high five and stopped at his locker.

"Sup bro," Dave asked, opening his locker.

"Nothin' man. School should just die," Azimio murmured as he watched a small piece of paper float gently to the floor. "What's that?"

Dave followed Az's gaze to the floor and shrugged.

"No idea."

Azimio reached down, picking it up and unfolding it. His eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes flicked up to Dave, narrowing a bit.

"What's it say?" Dave questioned, grabbing t he paper out of his hands. He read it quickly, face growing hot. "I..what the fuck?"

Az shrugged slightly and clapped Dave on the back. "If you wanna be gay, go for it. No one's stopping you."

Dave's mouth hung open at the extremely unexpected sentiment. His eyes darted around to the passerby's in the crowded hallway to see if anyone had heard. He didn't think they did. He leaned in close to Az, who Dave expected to move away, thinking he was 'gross', but he didn't.

"I'm not gay dude."

"Whatever you say. Just….don't try to get with me. I ain't like that."

"I…Don't worry. You're not exactly my type dude."

"Fucking racist," Azimio shoved Dave playfully and sighed. "Seriously though dude, it's not like we all haven't guessed. You've never had a girlfriend. You never talk about how hot girls are. You look at Puckerman like he's some kinda meat. You're a looker in the locker room. Kinda obvious."

Dave's face grew hot as he scanned the dwindling crowd. One everyone else was gone from the hall, he spoke again. "Thanks dude….I dunno what I expected from you, but I'm pretty sure it involved a trip to the hospital and lotsa stitches."

"Nice to know you think of me as _that_ kinda person."

"Dude, you bashed Hummel and Hudson with me all the time last year. Saying all this homophobic shit. How was I supposed to know any different?"

"I only said that shit because _you_ did. I don't got a problem with it. My brother's gay. Him and his boyfriend are fucking cool ass people."

"Dude…"

Azimio shook his head. "Gotta get to class. See ya at practice?"

" 'course."

**Monday**  
**January 24th, 2011**

That was a fuck of a lot easier to do that me telling him myself. I dunno who put that note in my locker, but I'm kinda glad he did. This kinda thing makes you wonder who your real friends are, y'know? Like…if I tell people, who is gonna freak and who will be chill about it? I dunno about the rest of the football team, but they usually follow whatever Az and I have to say…so hopefully they're chill about it.

My parents though…fuck, I can't even imagine. I don't think my mom would really have that big of a problem with it. She has a lot of gay friends she talks about all the time. She doesn't exactly think it's wrong with them but this is _me_. Her son…she might not like it that much then. And my dad….goddamn that man is fucking scary when he gets mad. I don't even wanna think about what he'd do, but it'd probably be a little something like what I imagined Az doing. I guess it's best to just not tell them—or anyone else—for the time being. Although, Az finding out made me feel like two hundred times better. It even made me kinda wanna apologize to the fairy. I dunno.

Oh and I got a call from Home Depot. I start tomorrow after school. Kinda excited but they're sticking me as a cashier. God I don't wanna do that shit. You actually have to act like you like people. Whatever.

Night.


	4. January 26th

**Wednesday**

**January 26th, 2011**

Uh, yeah..haven't really wrote in this thing for a couple days. Been busy training at work and shit. I don't understand the fucking system and how they run it but they still won't move me to paint or tools. Kinda shitty if you ask me. But the guys I work with are pretty awesome…

Oh, and I got another note in my locker. Really frilly and girly handwriting…dunno who it could be. But it said "I know you wanna kiss me"…pretty sure there isn't a girl I wanna kiss. Kind just sitting back and seeing what happens.

Still haven't apologized to hummel but I probably should…yeah, I know…I'm getting a conscience. Believe me, it fucking sucks. Oh well…I'll get around to it eventually.

**Friday**

**January 28th, 2011**

Well that was fucking unexpected.

**O0o0o0o0o**

_**Earlier That Day:**_

"Sup, Karofsky?" Puck asked, taking a seat next to me at the lunch table.

"Uh…nothing dude. You?" Dave answered back, clearly confused.

"Get my notes?"

Dave's eyes widened a bit, showing he understood, but didn't want to say anything out loud. He nodded slightly as he got up and made his way to the deserted outside corridor before finally answering.

"That was you? How'd you know I kissed Hummel?"

"You kidding me? I hide out in the locker room when I don't wanna go to class. I usually sit in the far corner behind the showers so no one will catch me and like…sleep or whatever. I heard you guys yelling and next thing I knew, you were fucking eating his face. Can't say I'm surprised though. Total closet case."

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. This was fucking confusing. If Puck knew, why didn't he tell anyone? Especially Finn?

"So…the second note…" Dave asked, trailing off on the end.

"Totally me."

"But it looked like a girl's writing…"

"You dissing my penmanship, Karofsky?"

"Nah dude, just totally didn't expect it to be you…"

"Yeah, well. It is. I see the way you look at me after practice and all that gay shit. You want this?" Puck motioned towards the front of his jeans, smirking that fucking smirk.

"Uh…"

" 's alright. Everyone does. All you gotta do is ask."

"Wait…What?"

"All you have to do is ask…that so hard to understand, hamhock?"

Puck smirked at the nickname and looked Karofsky over.

"Don't usually go for jocks…or dudes at all, but I'll make an exception for you since you'd be a hell of a lot nicer if you got laid."

"Thanks, but uh…no thanks…."

Puck took a step closer to him, face hovering just inches above Dave's and smirked.

"You sure?" He asked sweetly.

"I…um…no…"

"The fuck you waiting for man? "

"Wha-?"

Puck crashed his lips against Dave's in a very heated kiss. It took all restraint Dave had not to moan into the kiss, but he nearly failed as the kiss grew stronger and more passionate. Puck kissed him for a few seconds longer before pulling back.

"Dude, you suck at kissing."

"It's cuz I'm not kissing back…"

"Why the fuck not? Not like anyone's gonna see us. 'sides, I know you want me."

Dave smirked a bit as he grabbed the back of Puck's neck and drew him in for another kiss. This time, he took initiative, running his tongue along Puck's bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. Puck did as directed and Dave slid his tongue in, wrapping his own around Puck's. Puck was the first one to break and moaned into Dave's mouth, pushing him up against the wall. Dave inwardly congratulated himself on breaking Puck, even if it were just a tiny moan.

"How was that?" Dave panted after they pulled away.

"Dude…" Puck answered, panting as well.

"Right? Well, peace out bro. Have a good rest of the day," Dave called out, turning around.

Dave smirked to himself and walked back into the school, visibly flustered, but not as bad as Puck, who was still standing outside. Dave was pretty sure he just hooked Puck for good.


	5. January 29th

**Saturday**

**January 29th, 2011**

Dude is desperate. He keeps texting me, asking me if I wanna come 'hang out'. Is it too mean to not answer half the time and the other half just say "busy"? I don't care. If there's one thing I learned from girls…you gotta play hard to get.

…well…that makes text number 20 about coming and hanging out. I think I might actually go over. I don't know. On one hand, I totally don't wanna lead him on and him thinking he's gonna get some cuz yeah...totally not like that.

**Saturday**

**January 29th, 2011**

Entry II:

Holy shit. That turned into a whole lot of pleasing and like..no teasing. Goddamn.


	6. January 29th: What Really Happened

**Here be smut. Read no further if you are not interested in seeing two total hotties have sexytiems with each other. **

**

* * *

January 29th**

**Puck's house:**

Dave walked up to the front door a knocked a few times, nervousness flooding him. He didn't know why he suddenly got nervous, but he shook it off quickly, knocking a few more times. He heard movement inside the house and sighed to himself.

"Not gonna wait around all day, dude. Open up!" Dave yelled, jiggling the door handle, which opened. He took a few steps inside, figuring Puck was alone if he invited him over. "dude?"

Dave nudged the door closed and made his way into the living room to see Puck sprawled out face-first on the floor, pants down around his ankles. Dave rushed over and knelt beside him, shaking him gently. Puck mumbled something but Dave couldn't exactly tell what it was. He took it as a sign that Puck was alright and stood up, giving his bare ass a small 'love tap' as he did so.

Puck groaned and sat up. "I was in the middle of jerkin' it and you knocked on the damn door. Scared the shit out of me bro. Tried going to the door and fell flat on my fucking face."

Dave bust up laughing, taking a seat on the couch.

"Not funny dude!" Puck continued, standing up. "Totally didn't think you'd come over. Figured I was better off taking care of my dick myself. Even if I hate to…"

Dave arched his eyebrows, looking at Puck's face instead of his lower region.

"Don't give me that look, Karofsky. You know I'm a sex shark. Can't quit moving or I die. Do you want me to die?"

Dave shook his head slightly, still giving Puck an indifferent look. He wasn't sure what to say around the other jock when they were alone. When they were with other members of the team, they could talk about sports or girls (though Dave shied away from the girls subject…) and it was no big deal. But now that Puck was mostly naked in front of him, he didn't know what to say or do.

"You gonna say something or just look at me like I'm retarded all day?"

"Sorry, bro. Don't really know what to say…"

Puck shook his head, a devious grin spreading across his face. He stepped out of the jeans around his feet and took the seat next to Dave. The larger jock's eyes widened a bit, not sure of what to do next…until he felt Puck's hand on his thigh.

Dave's heart started picking up pace. He looked over to Puck, who was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh.

"dude, you gotta quit doing that. So not a turn on," Dave murmured.

"Shut it, _Karofsky_," Puck whispered almost seductively.

_Shit, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought, _Dave thought to himself. Before he realized it, he was leaning in and kissing Puck hard and passionately. Puck happily accepted the kiss, moaning into his mouth, his hand staying put on Dave's thigh. The larger jock's hand ran slowly up Puck's thigh teasingly, causing Puck to moan louder than before. Dave's fingers danced over Puck's smooth skin until it reached his erection. He teasingly ran a finger up his shaft. Puck gasped into his mouth before pulling back slightly, leaving his head in the crook of Dave's neck.

"I didn't say you had to do anything for me dude…" He whispered against the skin.

"Mmm, I know," Dave whispered back.

Dave gripped Puck's cock in his hand, giving it a few squeezes. Puck twitched under his touch, making Dave chuckle quietly. He ran his thumb roughly over the tip, which was already leaking pre-cum, before slowly, teasingly stroking Puck. This was all new to Dave, but he did exactly what he did to himself. He could tell Puck was liking it.

"God, yeah…just like that…" Puck moaned into Dave's neck.

The hot air on his skin made Dave shiver. He could feel his own pants growing tight at the new experience that he absolutely loved. He picked up pace and tightened his grip as he leaned in, kissing Puck hard. He snaked his tongue inside the cocky jock's mouth, wrestling his tongue with his own. Dave could tell Puck was getting close by the way his breathing grew ragged and heavy. He kept going, still kissing Puck, until he felt the cock pulse under his grip. Puck moaned loudly into his mouth as he came, squirting the milky liquid onto his own stomach and Dave's had. He kept pumping until he felt Puck's cock stop pulsing.

Dave pulled away from the kiss, smirking. "How was that?"

Puck's eyes had glazed over and he simply nodded in approval. He had never been under anyone's spell quite as badly as he was under Dave's. He didn't fucking understand it. It started off as a ploy to embarrass Dave…to out him to the school. Puck was never meant to actually start liking the fucker…and especially not do anything with him. _Fuck_, Puck thought. He looked down at the sticky mess all over his chest, Dave's sticky hand still wrapped around his dick. It had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"You want me to…?" Puck asked tiredly, trailing off, nodding towards Dave's 'tent'.

Dave blushed a bit but nodded. Hell, he might as well get _something_ out of this. And it's not like he had anything to be embarrassed about. Puck picked up the towel off the floor and cleaned himself off before handing it to Dave to do the same. Once Dave's hand was clean, he undid his jeans and slipped them down around his ankles. Next were his boxers, which he did the same as his jeans and he slipped off his shirt, hanging it over the couch.

Puck licked his lips hungrily and leaned in, kissing Dave hard. After a few moments, Puck pulled away and kissed down the larger jock's jaw and neck. Holy fuck, he thought to himself. He never knew he could be turned on someone hairy like Dave, but it was doing some insane things to him. He made his way down Dave's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Dave moaned and writhed with pleasure, running his hand roughly over Puck's Mohawk. Puck continued to kiss down his stomach, which wasn't flabby at all. He was mostly just built… He reached Dave's pulsing cock and swiped his tongue over the tip. Dave jerking his hips up a bit, giving Puck an apologizing glance. Puck smirked up at him before taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around experimentally.

"Oh fuck!" Dave growled loudly, gripping the edge of the couch. "You like that dick, freak?"

Puck pulled back, wiping his mouth. "Dirty talker, are we?" He gripped Dave's cock, stroking him gently as he kissed him passionately. Dave moaned into Puck's mouth, bucking up into Puck's hand. Puck pulled away from the kiss and sank down to his knees in front of Dave.

"You're lucky I've had this done many times to me…and I watch a lot of porn…" Puck smirked and took Dave into his mouth.

He tested his limits, slowly sliding down the cock until he could feel it on the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, pulling back. He placed his hand around the base of Dave's cock to mark his spot and went down on him again, sucking and moaning around him. Dave moaned loudly, gripping both sides of Puck's head and guiding him up and down at a medium pace.

"Suck that fucking dick bro…" Dave growled again. Puck hummed around him and he felt himself getting close. He pulled Puck's head up and into a passionate kiss. Puck took him in his hand and stroked him until he felt the hot liquid spilling on his hand. Dave moaned into his mouth, bucking into his hand until he was completely spent.

Dave pulled away from the kiss and placed his face in the crook of Puck's neck, kissing it gently. "dude.." he panted, not sure he could say anything else. Puck simply nodded and wiped his hand off with the towel. Dave laid his head down on Puck's shoulder, lips still touching Puck's neck.

"Not to sound totally gay or anything…but that was fucking perfect dude," Puck complimented him, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist.

"Dude, no cuddling. Not to that stage yet," Dave chuckled lightly, kissing Puck's neck again. "Maybe in like…3 years or so."

Puck smirked and held him tighter. "I just fucking sucked you off, douche. I'll cuddle with you if I fucking want to."

Dave didn't have the willpower (or want) to argue and just rested against Puck's shoulder. It was nice to actually have someone that cared about him enough to not make this a one 'afternoon' stand.


	7. January 31

Monday

January 31, 2011

So school was hella awkward. We had to act like we didn't even know each other. I wish I could just…y'know, be out and shit. But I can't. It's too hard to explain it to everyone. So I guess I just gotta suck it up and act like nothing happened.

Although, I gotta admit, the texts he sends me through out the day are pretty awesome. Kinda make me feel a lot better about everything. Most of them just say "miss u sexy" or stupid gay shit like that, but I can't help but smile. It's kinda awesome…

But he said I gotta apologize to Kurt before we can do anything else. Fuck…I guess I'll just get this shit over with. At least it'll make me feel better about myself, right?

Thursday

February 3, 2011

I apologized. Thank god he's staying at Dalton.


End file.
